


Взлети на крыльях крепких

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Study, Gen, Not Really Character Death, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приключения небесной девы и её спутников. Написано по заявке: «Когда-то очень заинтриговало описание гаргулий Легионов: "Те люди, что слепо исполняли приказы жестоких владык, в Аду становятся гаргульями". Интересно было бы почитать становление подобной гаргульи: начиная от бытности человеком, и до привыкания к новой каменной оболочке. Если персонаж еще и будет уверен, что был наказан несправедливо и просто исполнял свой долг — совсем замечательно».<br/>Cмерть персонажа неокончательная!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взлети на крыльях крепких

Великий инквизитор вызвал Алкиму поздней ночью — чтобы поменьше людей видели, как архангел входит в его шатёр. Впрочем, для особо наблюдательных полуночников объяснение, конечно, имелось: великого инквизитора нередко мучили старые раны, и случалось, что без помощи целительницы он не мог подняться с постели.

— Как ты чувствуешь себя, дева? — спросил великий инквизитор, лишь только за ней опустился полог шатра. — Крепки ли твои крылья?

— Крепки, как и обычно, — кивнула Алкима. — Всевышний вдохновляет и укрепляет меня в служении ему. 

— Что ж, надеюсь, тебе хватит сил выполнить те важные задания, которые я привёз тебе из столицы, — великий инквизитор улыбнулся одними губами и плеснул вина в кубок. — Присядь, дева, потолкуем.

Алкима знала, что его зовут Отон, а предшественника его — Ренар, следующим же эту должность, скорее всего, займёт проныра Нигель; но имена не имели значения. Задания ей всегда привозил великий инквизитор, а она для него всегда была дева. Так проще отрешиться от суетного и думать лишь о важном.

— Это — карта, на которой отмечены твои точки.

Алкима взяла протянутый свиток и кивнула, благодаря сразу и за него, и за вино.

— Помимо новых заданий, привезли тебе из столицы нового спутника, коль скоро ты считаешь, что Вероку пора на повышение.

Алкима чуть просветлела лицом. Верок ходил с ней вместе едва ли не с того самого дня, когда она обрела крылья, и весь последний год она неустанно слала в столицу письма о том, что ум и преданность сего рыцаря достойны большего и могут принести Империи несказанно большую пользу на более ответственном участке.

— Верок на самом деле достойнейший из достойных, — горячо заверила она великого инквизитора. — Он будет хорош и в доспехах паладина, а может, и далее пойдёт. Только задания ему нужны соответствующие.

— Нам нужны такие люди, — кивнул её собеседник. — Поэтому, зная твою прозорливость, мы прислушались к тебе и забираем Верока в столицу. Надеюсь, уже совсем скоро он наденет белые одежды. Но я не о нём хотел поговорить, а о его преемнике. Имя ему Эдвин, и он чрезмерно... — великий инквизитор замялся, — печётся о том, что в скудоумии своём считает благом, — наконец закончил он. — Знаешь, бывают такие якобы прекраснодушные создания, дело которых — писать возвышенные стихи, а не участвовать в жизни Империи. Но Эдвин, к превеликому нашему сожалению, очень хорош на мечах. И рвения у него много, только прилагает он его не туда, куда следовало бы. Одним словом, опасный человек и ненадёжный. Но рядом с тобой, далеко от тех мест, где у его болтовни найдутся слушатели, он вполне может принести пользу... Хотя бы и своей смертью.

Алкима склонила голову, показывая, что поняла задание. 

— Знаешь, — задумчиво проговорил великий инквизитор, — когда-то, очень давно, я тоже был таким, как этот Эдвин. Но мне хватило ума вовремя понять, что справедливость и честность хороши для друзей, а не для врагов, и для мира, а не для войны. Клянусь Небесным Отцом нашим, с друзьями я кристально честен и справедлив.

И потому скоро уступишь своё место Нигелю, подумала Алкима, кивая. Впрочем, её это не касалось.

Она вышла из шатра за полчаса до рассвета, насытившись и выспавшись на мягкой постели великого инквизитора. Сам он тем временем обходил часовых и писал письма. Почтение к небесным девам всегда отличало его; Алкима знала об этом и потому никогда не боялась являться на его ночные вызовы.

Приходить так к Нигелю она, пожалуй, поостережётся.

Первое, что Алкима узнала про своего нового спутника, — что он очень заботлив. Из-за бессонной ночи она проснулась после обеда, удивлённая, что её так долго не будили, и обнаружила возле шатра тихо побулькивающий на огне котёл. 

— Ты проснулась, дева? — услышала она весёлый голос. — Иди завтракать, я оставил тебе.

Эдвин оказался совсем молодым парнем, долговязым и симпатичным, со смеющимися глазами и забавной родинкой на левой щеке. Пока Алкима спала, он постирал её грязную одежду, которой она думала заняться как-нибудь потом, отчистил котёл, выкинув старую кашу, уже второй день как совсем невкусную, и сварил замечательную похлёбку.

— Меня мама научила, — хвастался он, глядя, с каким удовольствием ест дева. — Она говорила, что новички при отрядах всегда кашеварят, а значит, я должен уметь делать это как следует.

— Дай Всевышний здоровья твоей матушке! — искренне отозвалась Алкима. — Долгих ей лет жизни и счастья полной горстью. Никто в нашей школе не умел готовить так вкусно. Да и моя родная мать, даром что хозяйкой была отменной, никогда меня так не угощала.

Эдвин сдержанно сиял — ещё бы, саму небесную деву порадовал! 

— В путь мы с тобой отправляемся завтра на рассвете, — сказала Алкима, доев. Она не любила растрачивать слова попусту. — Идём на восток, пока не увидим тёмную ману. Разведчики видели её примерно в пяти днях пути отсюда. Потом покрутимся в тех местах: рядом с маной должно быть золото.

Эдвин кивнул. 

— Нам говорили, что земля, напоённая маной, рождает металлы, и чаще других — золото, — сказал он.

— Разведчики искали его, но не нашли, — продолжала Алкима. — Навряд ли жилу никто не обнаружил, раз источник маны расчищен. Наверное, рудник маскируют. Возможно, придётся ввязаться в бой. Может статься, врагов будет много. Но ты не бойся, помни, с тобой целитель. Не о том пекись, чтобы под чужой меч не подставиться, а о том, чтобы побольше вражьих голов снести.

Конь у Эдвина оказался красивый и быстроногий. Алкима с детства любила таких. Она была дочерью конюха, ведавшего гарнизонным табуном, и с самого раннего детства обожала бегать к лошадям. Прижималась к ним всем телом, гладила, шептала всякие нежности. Она любила их, и они отвечали ей любовью. Бывало, она и засыпала среди табуна, расположившегося на ночь, и кони старались двигаться поосторожней, чтобы не раздавить маленькую девочку.

Прошли годы, и Алкима стала крылатой, но любовь к лошадям не прошла. Когда они с Вероком попали в свой самый первый бой, она так растерялась, что первым исцелила не рыцаря, а его коня. Верок потом вспоминал это со смехом — впрочем, и с благодарностью: своего гнедого он тоже очень любил и не хотел потерять. 

Конь Эдвина полюбился Алкиме с первого взгляда. На каждом привале она гладила его, расчёсывала ему гриву, обнимала тонкую шею. Эдвин ничего не говорил, только смотрел на неё, улыбаясь, да варил похлёбку. Конь фыркал насмешливо и, кажется, чуть смущённо, но тоже не отгонял наглую девицу. 

Скоро они совсем подружились.

Дорога никому не была в тягость. Привалы проводили вместе: Алкима спускалась к Эдвину, тот травил байки, дева смеялась. Иногда Эдвин расспрашивал о том, что видел в пути, пока Алкима летела над землёй; тогда рассказывала она. Юный рыцарь мало где бывал, не успел ещё на мир насмотреться, а архангелица облетала уже, наверное, половину Невендаара. Ну, может, треть. Всё равно много. 

Ещё Алкима замечала, с каким интересом новый спутник поглядывал на её крылья, но говорить о своём интересе стеснялся. Она не подгоняла, и наконец однажды он спросил:

— А вы же рождаетесь бескрылыми, как все, верно? Откуда потом крылья берутся, почему?

— Рождаемся мы как все, — кивнула Алкима. — Почему — этого тебе никто кроме Небесного Отца не скажет. Перст его указует на некоторых из нас, и за избранными приходят жрецы. Мы обучаемся в специальных школах, вместе со служками, а потом, незадолго до конца обучения, у нас начинают прорезаться крылья. Это... странное ощущение. Не знаю, с чем сравнить. Взлетаем мы, когда клятву приносим.

Она улыбнулась, вспомнив тот день, когда сама поднялась в воздух. Выслушав накрепко заученную клятву, на неё строго посмотрел учитель Винфрид и произнёс слова, которые говорил каждой, но каждая слышала их, обращённые к себе, будто впервые:

— Взлети же на крыльях крепких, дева, и пусть сила Всеотца поддерживает тебя.

Алкима несмело взмахнула крыльями, как учили — и вдруг ощутила, что они и впрямь наполняются силой, расправляются по-особенному перья, и словно бы ласковые руки приподнимают её над землёй...

— У тебя особенное служение, — с почтением сказал Эдвин, возвращая её из мира воспоминаний. — Не только людей исцелять, но и давать всей Империи ману и золото, которые как пища и тепло для человека. Я рад, что мне досталась честь сопровождать тебя.

Алкима благодарно сжала его руку.

— Мне с тобой повезло, рыцарь. 

На эльфийские земли они пришли в хороший день: ветер нёс Алкиму в нужную сторону так быстро, что Эдвин едва поспевал за ней. Всеотец словно бы помогал поскорее совершить нужное дело — дать Империи ману. Алкима поднялась повыше, покружила, разыскивая эльфийский жезл, и, найдя его, камнем упала вниз. Эльфы зорко следят за своим добром, а значит, времени совсем мало.

Верный рыцарь летел во весь опор, стремясь успеть за быстрокрылой девой. Очень хорошо: без него пришлось бы туго.

Творя молитву, Алкима потянулась к эльфийскому жезлу. Он скользнул к ней в руки, зашумели осенние листья на оплетших его ветвях. Алкима крепко держала жезл, сжимала до побелевших костяшек, и он постепенно истаивал, превращаясь в золотистый туман. Продолжая взывать к Небесному Отцу, Алкима взмахнула руками, и из пустоты соткался её собственный жезл, сверкнул синим светом небесный камень, заструились узоры по взявшему из ниоткуда железу. 

— Что ты делаешь, дева? — раздался за спиной изумлённый голос.

— Жезл ставлю, — не оборачиваясь, ответила она.

— Но это же эльфийская земля, а эльфы — наши союзники! Разве можно нарушать договор?

— Послушай, Эдвин, у меня приказ. Союзники, не союзники — это решаю не я, это вообще не моё дело. У каждого своя работа. Моя — снимать и ставить жезлы. Твоя — защищать меня, когда я это делаю. Остальное нас не касается, — Алкима говорила отрывисто, стараясь не очень отвлекаться от молитвы и жезла в руках.

— Но это же неправильно! Мы не должны исполнять такие приказы, напротив, следует сообщить Императору о тех, кто их отдаёт! — с жаром возражал Эдвин. — Они изменники, они пытаются поссорить нас с эльфами!

Алкима не стала ничего отвечать. Идеалисту не объяснишь, что такое долг и как разительно он иногда расходится с принципами. Что если ты согласился — а тем более поклялся — делать какую-то работу, то надо делать её, даже если для этого приходится нарушать законы или причинять кому-то боль.

Когда рядом с ней пролетела эльфийская стрела, Алкима не обернулась. Жезл звенел, будто стеклянный, и был почти готов. Отвлечься сейчас значило бы потерять его.

Эдвин не подвёл. Ввязался в бой, отложив на потом разговоры о справедливости и договорах. Услышав звон его меча, Алкима немного успокоилась: её не убьют сразу, рыцарь задержит их, и она успеет поставить жезл. Это самое главное. Задание будет выполнено.

Когда одна из стрел всё же вонзилась ей в спину, в основание крыльев, Алкима торопливо излечила саму себя. Установка жезла требовала много сил, закончить её, истекая кровью, дева бы не смогла.

Наконец дело было сделано, и она смогла развернуться к полю боя. Эдвин сражался против троих эльфов; лучника он зарубил, метко бросив в него ручной топорик, который носил притороченным к седлу. Эльфы были пешими, Эдвин — конным, так что он пока держался, но со стороны леса спешила, летела над землёй друидка, готовая накрыть молниями и Эдвина, и Алкиму.

Деве не было видно лица Эдвина — наверное, это к лучшему. Он сражался сейчас за то, что считал бесчестным; идеалисты, особенно мужчины, в эти минуты обычно напоминают открытую книгу. Алкиме не хотелось бы запомнить его таким. Несмело, словно разминаясь, она взмахнула крыльями. Здесь, на эльфийской земле, невозможно было почувствовать ту поддерживающую силу, которая расправляла перья и поднимала в воздух, приходилось взлетать самой. Алкима оттолкнулась ногами от земли и стрелой взмыла в небо.

Внизу жалобно ржал конь. Голоса его хозяина не было слышно: Эдвин бился молча, словно перед сражением отрезал себе язык. Алкима летела прочь, набирая и набирая скорость.

Некоторые задания было невероятно трудно выполнять.

— Я закрыла три точки, — сказала Алкима, протягивая великому инквизитору свиток, который он когда-то ей дал. Теперь свиток был измят, замаран кровью и с одного края обгорел. — Больше не смогла, мне нужен спутник. 

— Ты сделала больше, чем я от тебя ждал, дева, — с уважением ответил великий инквизитор, расправляя свиток на коленях и рассматривая сделанные на нём пометки. — Признаться, я думал, что ты вернёшься сразу после... исполнения того, другого задания.

Алкима пожала плечами.

— Не было смысла. Я была совсем рядом с золотом, а когда скинула на него жезл, спасалась от преследования в болотах. Оттуда потайным ходом прошла под горой и оказалась рядом с белой маной. Не уходить же мне было, не поставив жезл!

— Ты совсем не дорожишь своей жизнью, — дева так и не смогла разобрать, осуждение или восхищение сквозит в голосе собеседника. 

— Я просто пытаюсь как можно точнее и быстрее выполнить задание, — возразила она.

— В любом случае, больше тебе не придётся так рисковать. Я привёз тебе ещё одного спутника, вернейшего из верных. Его зовут Кловис и он ассасин. Гордись, дева: не каждой дают ассасина в спутники. Однако ты доказала свою полезность Империи и потому удостоилась такой чести.

Алкима молча наклонила голову.

— Дальнейшие задания, думаю, тебе понятны: в этом свитке всё ещё не закрыты две точки. Туда вы с Кловисом и отправитесь, когда ты достаточно отдохнёшь. Удачи тебе, дева, и да будут твои крылья крепки.

Новый спутник понравился Алкиме сразу. Он был опытен, циничен, они понимали друг друга без слов. Одно только печалило: ассасину не полагался конь. 

Только отправившись в путь, Алкима вспомнила, что не спросила великого инквизитора о Вероке. А хотела ведь; во снах делала это раз пять. Ничего, вернётся и спросит. Если, конечно, удастся ещё раз встретиться с тем же самым великим инквизитором. Привлекать к Вероку внимание Нигеля было бы неосмотрительно.

Задание, на которое они с Кловисом отправились сначала, было не из простых: нужно было забрать источник эльфийской маны возле одного из поселений лесного народа, а потом незаметно пролететь мимо него и захватить золотой рудник. Следом за девой должен идти отряд, который займёт рудник и начнёт добычу золота, но это уже не её забота. Она должна поставить жезлы раньше, чем эльфы найдут и убьют её.

С Кловисом у них был шанс на успех. По крайней мере, до эльфийской маны они дошли без приключений. Кловис оказался настоящим мастером своего дела: если Эдвина, да и Верока, Алкима всегда видела сверху, то Кловиса она не могла углядеть, как ни высматривала. Они договаривались заранее, в каком месте встретятся на привале, и дева обнаруживала своего спутника, лишь опустившись на землю. Пока она ставила жезл возле эльфийской маны, Кловис с запасом ядовитых дротиков засел на дереве и, кажется, кого-то подбил, Алкима не обратила внимания.

Нет надобности следить за такими вещами, когда рядом с тобой опытный спутник.

А вот возле золотого рудника что-то пошло не так. Прямо над ним стоял эльфийский жезл, и Алкима привычно скользнула к его подножию, начиная давно заученную наизусть молитву, как вдруг что-то белое показалось между деревьев.

— Баньши! — крикнула Алкима. — Кловис, здесь баньши!

Эта мерзкая тварь была совершенно лишней там, куда прилетела архангелица. Баньши умела парализовывать, а значит, ей ничего не стоило дождаться, пока Алкима уничтожит чужой жезл, потом обездвижить её и захватить рудник. Скорее всего, именно это она и собиралась сделать. Но Алкима не для того рисковала жизнью, пробираясь по эльфийским землям, чтобы над золотым рудником, необходимым людям, стоял уродливый жезл нежити!

Неподалёку мелькнул фиолетовый плащ ассасина, и Алкима успокоилась. Она услышана, а значит, баньши скоро отправится к своей богине самый естественным образом: рассыпавшись в прах.

Молитва летела в небеса из уст девы, эльфийский жезл таял в её руках... 

И вдруг, когда Алкима уже собиралась ставить свой собственный жезл, знакомое дыхание раздалось над самым её ухом. Кловис приобнял её краем своего плаща — и она с изумлением почувствовала, как холодный клинок входит под левое крыло.

Хрупкое тело медленно осело на сильные руки ассасина.

— Ваше задание выполнено, — двумя неделями спустя докладывал Кловис великому инквизитору. — Наши новые союзники уничтожили три эльфийских города и получили обещанную плату — золотой рудник. Живых свидетелей не осталось.

— Кроме тебя, — уточнил его собеседник. — Впрочем, за свою жизнь ты можешь не беспокоиться. Тебе известно слишком много тайн, и ты всё ещё жив.

— Вы правы, — ассасин коротко поклонился, — это лучшее подтверждение моей безопасности. 

— Ступай, ты хорошо потрудился. Да, и если не сложно, отвези посланцу Мортис письмо — тебе же вроде бы по дороге?

— По дороге, — улыбнулся Кловис. Скоро этот великий инквизитор уступит место другому и унесёт все свои тайны в могилу. Вот тогда Кловис на самом деле почувствует себя в безопасности.

***

Земля была необычайно горяча. Алкима никогда не лежала на такой горячей земле. Она вообще предпочитала постель, хотя бы походную.

Дева перевернулась, застонав. Всё тело болело, как будто её долго били. Ей было горячо и неудобно, она отлежала левый бок, у неё затекли обе ноги. Алкима попыталась подняться, когти беспомощно заскребли по раскалённому камню.

Откуда у небесной девы когти? Она же...

Алкима сглотнула. Вокруг неё громоздились уродливой формы скалы, то тут, то там из-под них вырывался дым. Чуть в стороне, словно река в русле, текла лава. Ни травинки на земле, ни весёлого облачка на небе — кругом лишь чёрное и красное, и по небу грузно плывут тяжёлые грозовые тучи. Ад, Бетрезенова преисподняя. Как же она попала сюда? Разве небесная дева может...

Алкима с трудом повернула голову и посмотрела на себя. Она больше не была небесной девой. Бетрезен знает, чем она была; по её чёрному телу пробегали странные всполохи. Кажется, она обгорела. Или поджарилась? Алкима снова застонала.

Земля задрожала: кто-то шёл к ней. Алкима забеспокоилась, завозилась, изо всех сил стараясь всё же подняться. Наконец ей это удалось, хотя распрямить спину до конца она так и не смогла. Кажется, теперь у неё горб. Но как же... Она покачнулась, едва не упала и захлопала крыльями, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.

Что ж, по крайней мере у неё есть крылья. 

Подняв голову, насколько это было возможно, Алкима увидела, что к ней идёт демон. Что ж, в аду и должны быть демоны. Может, он объяснит ей, что случилось; может, он идёт, чтобы сказать об ошибке и отпустить её отсюда? 

Надежда угасла, едва появившись: Алкима вспомнила. Всё верно; она не выполнила задание и была наказана. Но неужели так жестоко, так непоправимо? Может, здесь, в аду, она всё же ненадолго?

— Здравствуй, Ксмаах, — пробасил демон, приблизившись к ней вплотную. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Крепки ли твои крылья?

Алкима нервно оглянулась, но кроме неё здесь никого не было.

— Ксмаах — это я? — растерянно спросила она.

Демон довольно оскалился.

— Ты, конечно, ты, красавица. Ну, готова ли ты биться во славу Бетрезена?

— Я... я не умею биться... — залепетала Алкима, чувствуя, как её глаза наполняются слезами. Вытекая, слёзы испарялись, чуть щекоча кожу; это было непривычно.

Демон расхохотался.

— Конечно, умеешь, красавица! Все горгульи умеют! А главное, ты исполнительна, как и все демоны твоей породы. Помнишь, откуда вы берётесь?

— Нет, — честно призналась Алкима. Им рассказывали в школе о природе демонов, но теперь эти знания полностью выветрились из её головы.

— Горгульями, — назидательно подняв палец, вещал демон, — становятся те люди, что слепо исполняли приказы жестоких владык. Это ведь про тебя, не так ли? — Не получив ответа, он с нажимом повторил: — Не так ли, Ксмаах?

Она пыталась понять. Мысли роились в её голове, гонялись одна за другой. Слепо исполняли приказы? Ну конечно, она делала именно так, но разве не в этом состояла её работа? Хороша была бы небесная дева, возьмись она обсуждать каждый отданный приказ! И за это — в ад? Только за то, что она делала то, ради чего на её спине прорезались крылья?! Да нет в мире ничего более несправедливого!

Если и правда исполнять приказы жестоких владык — преступление, то в преисподней должны оказаться все без исключения! Мало найдётся добрых государей, а те немногие, кого удастся отыскать, очень быстро переставали быть государями. Их работа безжалостна, и уж точно не дело простых людей — судить, достаточно ли они праведны. Такой порядок установил Всеотец, и лишь ему Алкима всегда следовала!

Голова кружилась; ноги дрожали. Она лишь делала то, что следовало... Ничего более... Но если после этого она попала в ад, и простой демон насмехается над ней, важно называя её служение преступлением, значит... Значит, Всевышний — лжец, ради забавы велящий людям исполнять его прихоти и наказывая за это. Значит, Алкима и подобные ей — лишь игрушки в его нечестивых руках. Ярость поднялась в той, что перестала быть небесной девой. Теперь она хотела отомстить, отчаянно, всей душой хотела. 

Внезапно улыбка пробежалась по её, теперь навеки уродливому, лицу. Способ есть: верно служить Бетрезену, и он разрушит порядок, установленный Небесным Отцом. И именно это ей позволено делать сейчас! 

Демон довольно осклабился, видимо, поняв по выражению её лица, о чём думает новоиспечённая горгулья.

— Ну, — сказал он почти ласково, — крепки ли твои крылья?

— Да, — уверенно ответила Ксмаах и склонила голову.


End file.
